Haruhi's Adventure
by NatashaBlackhart
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka takes a trip to Iwatobi High School but someone holds her back, what will happen? (im not good at these TT-TT so just read it mk) PS ME MADE AN OC ON DIS SO JUST LIKE DONT GET MAD IF YOU DONT KNOW DA NAME, MK? SlothyWuvvlesyeeew wrote the part with Iwatobi Swim Club (shes one of mer bestehs, so LYKE IT K)


It's early August and Haruhi starts packing for an overnight school field trip to Iwatobi High School. (Dun ask why the field trip was picked at a dumb place MK) Only a few were selected for this trip, because of their outstanding grades that outshined everyone else's. The field trip consisted of 7 days. The students were to see what an elite school of athletes, swimmers, and art was like. But there was one thing holding her back. **Tamaki**. She met Tamaki in the first year of Ouran High School when she joined the Host Club. Day by day, her feelings for him grew stronger. So one day, she mustered up her courage and asked him out. Tamaki, the hugest womanizer of the school, said yes and changed his ways. He was no longer known as the womanizer, but the boyfriend every girl wanted. Haruhi thought about Tamaki then suddenly heard a huge knock on her door. _It's probably my Tamaki_, she thought. She went to the door and opened it. A huge ass teddy bear was on her doorstep. She picked it up and Tamaki sprung out! "Haruuu, my baby, you didn't think that I would let you leave without saying bye!" Tamaki said to Haruhi with a puppy dog face. Haruhi looked at him, then laughed. "I would never leave my Tamaki without saying bye." Tamaki smiled and kissed Haruhi on her neck. Haruhi let out a soft giggle and smiled. What would she ever do without him? She looked at her watch then realized the time. Her facial expression changed when she saw the time. **11:23 AM** _OH CRAP! _Haruhi was supposed to leave 3 minutes ago, because she had to get to Ouran High at 11:30. "Tamaki! I have seven minutes to get to school!" Haruhi screamed. Tamaki's eyes widened and he ran over to Haruhi's luggage. He zipped it up and ran out the door. He jammed it into the trunk of his car and Haruhi followed him. She got into the passenger seat and Tamaki got into the driver's seat. He drove Haruhi to Ouran High above the speed limit. Haruhi got there on time and she grabbed her luggage. She gave Tamaki a hug and kiss bye and ran to the bus just in time. She took her luggage into the school bus and grabbed the first window seat. After five minutes, everyone was situated in their own seat. Haruhi put her window down and as they drove off, and screamed, "I LOVE YOU TAMAKI!" Tamaki looked up and smiled, holding back the tears in his eyes. "I LOVE YOU TOO HARUU!" Tamaki screamed back, at the top of his lungs. He was going to miss her, but it was only a week. Hopefully no one would try to hit on her there, because she'd tell all the guys she was taken by the sweetest guy in the world... Right?

Meanwhile in Iwatobi High School...

Haruka, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa were practicing for an upcoming swimming tournament. "Rei-kun! Nagisa-kun! Quit making out in the corner and get your out-of-shape asses back in the pool!" Gou shouted while Nagisa teasingly fondled Rei's bare chest. "We're not making out!" Rei shouted back, defensively , purposefully avoiding Nagisa's gaze, which was warm and friendly as f***. "Then quit clinging to each other like two babies suckling each other's man titties and get back to work! The relay is next week and we all know how long Rei-kun has been waiting to perform his butterfly technique, right?"

"Yes, Gou-san! I have been training very hard for this moment! I will continue to practice and I promise I won't let our team down!" Rei saluted then hopped his fabulously gay ass right back into the pool and started practice on his beautiful butterfly stroke. He could not fail. Failure _was not beautiful..._

Nagisa put on a little pouty face. He had been _enjoying himself_ with Rei-chan. Not to say that practice wasn't important or anything. But that still didn't excuse the fact that Rei was _his property_ and he was free to do as he pleased with him, so long as Rei-chan consented. After all everyone already knew they were totally head over heels gay for each other. So he didn't feel the need to hide such feelings from the world any longer. All he wanted was to touch Rei wherever he felt like whenever he felt like. Was that such a bad thing to ask for? Nagisa didn't think so. Rei was perfectly capable of saying "no" to Nagisa's actions and take matters into his own hands. However he did no such thing and let Nagisa take advantage of this at every small oppurtinity he got. _And Nagisa liked that. _He watched intently with a serious look on his face as Rei entered the pool, never once taking his eyes off Rei's perfect ass.

Haruka flowed smoothly through the water like always, gently caressing its soft surface and embracing it lovingly just as it did to him in return. However the water was changing. And no matter how hard he tried, Haruka just could not comprehend the sudden transformation in the water's character. It was usually so lax, and refreshing, calm and willing to give it's all for the sake of Haru. But today...there was something off in the way it flowed...

"Haru, is something wrong?" Makoto asked taking a quick sidelong glance at Haruka who was staring intensely at the bright blue body of water that was waiting so desperately to join bodies with him. Haruka was always quiet, and never spoke a whole lot but today his mind seemed to be completely elsewhere as he splashed through the cool, serene water.

"...the water is different today..." Haruka stated flatly, averting his eyes from the rest of his teammates and focusing his full attention on the flow of the small rippling waves.

Meanwhile Where Haruhi Is …

"That's it. We're fucking lost." A snobby blonde girl said on the bus. Haruhi knew this girl. **Katsumi Nakamura**. Haruhi sighed. _This trip is not going smoothly and she's on this trip, _she thought with a look of dismay. Haruhi knew Katsumi from last year, because she tried to hit on Tamaki. She saw it happen so she held her hand up high and smacked Katsumi's face. It left a huge swollen mark on her right cheek. Luckily, Haruhi made it look like an accident so she didn't get in trouble. Katsumi knew it was no accident though but no one believed her when she said that she did it on purpose. Ever since then, Haruhi and Katsumi were sworn enemies. (Um, I might make Katsumi an OC, idk, ._.) _Hopefully she doesn't come my way_, Haruhi thought in her head. Katsumi stood up from her chair and went over to the bus driver. "Why the fuck are we still here? We passed this sign like thirty minutes ago!" she said to the bus driver in a sassy voice. The bus driver didn't look at her and said in a raspy voice, "Get in your seat toots. It's gunna be a bumpy ride." Katsumi shivered then ran back to her seat. It was creepy enough that the bus driver looked older than her grandpa, but it was creepier that he called her toots. Haruhi looked up from her seat and laughed. _Toots. Ha, sounds like something that comes out of your butt. My doctor told me I had the god hahaha_ Haruhi laughed so hard that a loud fart came out. Then everyone turned around and looked at her. She yelled out, "Hey toots, you just came out of my butt!" Then everyone turned to look at Katsumi whose cheeks were bright red. "Th-th-that isn't funny Haruhi, shut up!" Katsumi said back angrily. Haruhi snickered and said, "But you're the one that came out of my butt, I can't shut you up ahahaha." No one laughed with her. It was dead silence. _Oh shit. That probably wasn't funny enough. _Katsumi turned around and laughed after five minutes. This trip sure did start off bad, now we all wonder what it will be like when they get there. _**WILL HARUHI BECOME BEST FRIENDS WITH KATSUMI? TUNE IN NEXT TIME WITH YOUR FANFIC WRITERS CHOWDERLUV AND NATINWONDERLAND!**_


End file.
